


The first guy you found pretty

by BilingualShipper



Series: (I want to be) All your first times [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Crush, Fluff, M/M, Translation, a bit of angst, but fluff wins this time, first year, translating is still not so easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Daichi had a few expectations for his first day in Karasuno; however, some of them went exactly the opposite.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El primer chico que te pareció lindo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207472) by [BilingualShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper). 



> Finally I wrote (and translated) a fanfic of my favorite fandom \o/! Enjoy this little thing, I promise I'll try to write something longer later.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. Haikyuu!! is Haruichi Furudate's work.

Sawamura Daichi had a few expectations for his first day in Karasuno:

1) Like everyone else, he wanted to make friends —this one was impossible to achieve in a single day, though, so he’d be satisfied if he kind of knew who were going to be his closest classmates.

2) Like any other guy, he hoped he shared a class with a cute girl and befriend her.

3) Joining the volleyball club. It had to be a cool team.

However not everything turned out as it went in his imagination for weeks. There were a lot of guys and only a few girls who caught his attention in his class and the volleyball club seemed to have its energy drained; that was nothing compared to the biggest surprise. He did find someone pretty, he even thought this person brought life to the darkened place, but…

“Sugawara Koushi…” It was another guy!

Daichi couldn’t understand how this was even possible. Just one look to his pale face was enough to distract his eyes for hours. He seemed to be excited and a little disappointed of the difference between his spirits and the team’s. He even gave the other first year a nickname because of the way his tongue twisted as he introduced himself; he liked him for that. Somehow, Daichi thanked not being on the same class with him, his grades would have been endangered because of a classmate and not necessarily for chatting with them.

He wanted to think it was normal to find another guy so cute; there always was that one whose beauty couldn’t be denied, but that didn’t explain why he fixated on him that much. Was it his hair’s unusual color? Was his mole beside his left eye a neon light sign at midnight? Was his wide smile refreshing? Daichi had no idea what made him look at him more than necessary, he didn’t want to worry so soon either.

As practices passed by, the first year trio got unified since they were the most motivated to improve the team and Daichi became something similar to the group’s leader. The days in which Suga —as he decided to call him— looked prettier, he’d just focus more on volleyball instead on the setter tossing the ball a few meters away. Someday he’d get used to his face, then he’d stop finding it so attractive. He hoped it was like an overestimated thing: after a while he’d find out it wasn’t as good as he thought at the beginning.

Something was going wrong, so wrong: instead of losing his charming effect, Suga was getting prettier and prettier. Instead of getting bored of his looks, he added them a new adjective or a new name each week. His hair wasn’t just peculiar, it had a soft appearance. His mole wasn’t just a distinctive, it was an invitation to look at his eyes. His eyes weren’t just cheerful, they were shiny too. His smile wasn’t just enormous, it was sincere. Why couldn’t he stop qualifying him unconsciously?

Luckily, he wasn’t the type to get nervous in front of people on his good-looking list. He was capable of talking with him normally, so it wasn’t hard to befriend him. Soon they began to be together outside the gym, between classes and on the way.

His voice was nice, sweet; he wanted to make him laugh. Daichi caught himself imagining how this guy would be in different situations; sometimes he spaced out at very inconvenient moments, but he didn’t complain. The quality content he got from those times was worth it.

Was his hair actually soft as his brain made him think it was? He could check it out, he’d just have to make up any excuse like he had a leaf on his hair or something. Did he like his mole? Would he prefer it wasn’t there or to have freckles? Daichi thought its placement was perfect, that there shouldn’t be any reasons to dislike it. Would he have another mole on any other part of his body generally hidden under his clothes? He liked the idea of another dot on his shoulder or just below the armpit, beside…

_Wait, why do I think so much about him that way?_ His head entertained itself with his image; it went further than it would if Suga were just a pretty boy. Seeing him during almost all the week should be enough, why more? What were the hypothetical scenarios for? This was becoming weird. Would it be possible…? No. If that idea crossed his mind, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to go on like nothing happened.

He couldn’t help it. Suga was the kind of person who gave a feeling of security and calmness when they were around. Sometimes he was brusque; he’d throw friendly unexpected punches with a joyful smile on his face, to everyone else’s bewilderment. Thrust flowed in his voice. Despite being one of the youngest —only Daichi himself and Asahi beat him— he made sure his teammates were alright and he helped them where he could be useful. Suddenly it wasn’t just his physique but his personality the beautiful one.

It was impossible to deny now: somehow he ended up liking the first guy he found pretty. There was no way back, his impression of him would keep getting better without permission and with no pause. The last thing he thought when they met was that he’d discover his sexuality thanks to him. It was scary, how should he take that new information about himself? What’d he do if someone figured it out? What would he do if _Suga_ found out?

He was scared. What if he acted way too obviously in front of him or in front of the whole team? Daichi was glad he wasn’t the type to blush easily, a dumb way to betray himself less. Would the team accept him? Or were they more likely to be uncomfortable? He was afraid the club’s dynamics would distort for something that wasn’t his intention. Would Suga still be his friend or would he push him away? In his best worst case scenario, he’d feel flattered and they’d stay friends.

But… did he have the courage to tell him the truth? Daichi didn’t want to change things, they were fine the way they were —Suga would accompany him everywhere, they’d talk about infinite topics, they’d tease Asahi with no bad intentions in it. The problem was that, if things went as usual, there’d be a day in which he couldn’t stand the pain caused by retaining his feelings for too long anymore.

He made a decision: in the meanwhile, he’d admire his beauty in silence. He’d enjoy the time where just looking at him, just hearing him talk and just being by his side were enough to his light feelings.

The day those feelings became so exaggeratedly heavy, his tongue was forced to let them out in order to keep from exploding. If Daichi had known that explosion wasn’t going to cause damage, that it’d create instead of destroying, he’d have stopped contemplating Suga from afar earlier so he could show him how much he loved his splendor.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr with the same username in case you want to follow me. I share my updates there and I plan to draw fanarts soon n.n
> 
> ~~I'm still not sure if my English is good enough, do I deserve my username? Ugh~~


End file.
